Story
by moooooonk
Summary: Manusia memiliki cerita dan membuat cerita. Ketika jarak menjadikan perpisahan, pertemuan selalu ada lagi dan mewakili kata cinta. Cerita mungkin hanya sebatas kata senang dan sedih.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

**.**

_**Story**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

Tapi memang pada dasarnya orang-orang selalu menyangkut pautkan matahari, bulan, dan bintang sebagai perangkai sesuatu yang romantis. Matahari terbit, matahari terbenam dengan langit senja yang menyapa gelap. Sayangnya bulan dan bintang mungkin sama-sama digambarkan dengan keindahan. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang di atas sana, yang bahkan belum pernah atau tak mungkin disentuh. Matahari juga bintang, bulan cuma benda gelap seperti cermin yang kini memantulkan cahaya sang bintang.

Bagaimana dengan bumi? Benda yang katanya bulat dengan manusia di dalamnya, manusia selalu berpikir dan menemukan kesimpulan. Terkadang kesimpulan mereka menjadi satu-satunya kesimpulan yang mewakili si bumi berputar.

Manusia punya cerita, ah semuanya punya cerita dan manusia yang membuatnya. Apa kemungkinan cerita yang diharapkan manusia? Mungkin hanya sebatas kata senang dan sedih. Manusia selalu melibatkan alam untuk merangkai cerita, langit senja hanya langit yang semakin mendekati pergantian waktu. Mungkin itu, atau tidak sepenuhnya.

Dia lagi, masih berjalan di tanah yang teralasi batu bata yang tertata indah, katanya. Sore hari dengan mata tajam yang nampak tak asing, dan kenyataannya hanya orang itu yang mungkin terpilih. Cerita memerlukan orang itu, mungkin kali ini cerita romantis yang seringkali terasa hambar dan membosankan untuk orang yang tak pernah tertarik.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan nama itu angin musim gugur menghembus pelan menyapu wajah dinginnya. Sangat disayangkan musim dingin akan segera tiba, Sasuke tak pernah punya pilihan selain tetap menunggu di bangku taman di jalan berbata yang sama.

Beberapa langkah kaki berjalan di hadapannya dan bukan langkah yang akan menghampirinya. Tawa anak-anak mengisi taman yang sebenarnya akan kembali sunyi. Langit tak akan bertahan lama untuk memperlihatkan matahari di jam segini.

Dia kini membingungkan dirinya sendiri, bayangan yang nampak seakan menghalangi langit senja yang rapuh. Sosok perempuan berdiri di hadapannya tanpa sepatu coklat yang diberikan Sasuke padanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kini sepatu warna gelap yang sama dengan rambut perempuan itu yang menggantikan.

Tak ada lagi seorang gadis berseragam yang sibuk dengan syalnya di musim dingin, kini perempuan dewasa yang dengan jelas menampilkan keanggunan.

Sasuke tak bertanya, pandangannya tak menentu dan hembusan napas yang terdengar pelan mengalun di kesunyian. Menit semakin mendekati untuk melenyapkan matahari, menggantikan dengan bulan yang sudah diduga tertutupi awan.

Bumi selalu menampilkan kilauan bintang di langit sana, tapi tak terpikir apakah bintang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke hanyalah manusia, sekedar itu mungkin cukup untuk jagat raya yang tak terjangkau. Dia mendamba seorang manusia, bukan seorang dewi walau kenyataannya gambaran itu cukup mewakili.

"Apa kabar?" dua kata di suaranya yang terdengar serak, Sasuke berusaha menenggelamkan bola matanya dalam-dalam.

Perempuan itu menahan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tersenyum lembut dengan pesona kenyamanan yang mengagumkan. Warna kemerahan ada di kedua pipinya, dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan rasa canggung yang biasa. Dia Hyuuga Hinata.

Anggukan kecil dapat Sasuke tangkap dari perempuan itu. Lama rasanya dirinya masih terkurung pada perasaan yang sama, saat sore hari yang terlalu menghakiminya kembali lagi. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi taman, walau keras tapi dia berusaha menyamankan diri.

Sinar temaram lampu jalanan seakan menolak warna kemerahan langit senja. Samar-samar penciumannya mengenali bau Hinata, Sasuke tahu waktu tak akan mundur terutama untuk dirinya.

"Ma-maaf a-aku menganggu pekerjaanmu." Suara Hinata berjalan di keheningan, terdengar jelas juga cara bicaranya yang terbata. Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar.

"Hn, apa keperluanmu?"

Bagaimana sesuatu di atas sana bergerak? Apa yang malam dan siang atau bumi yang ditinggalinya selalu bergantung pada sesuatu di atas sana. Andai saja keadaan malam tak menutupi mata Sasuke. Dia bahkan menolak untuk membiarkan Hinata berbasa-basi.

Hinata tertawa kecil, terlalu bising hingga membangunkan sesuatu di dada Sasuke. Terlalu nyaring dan membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan tak terkendali.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu bagaimana mata Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai sosok baru. Atau kembali pada musim dingin dia terlalu dekat pada sosok pemalu itu. Matahari akan mengalah di musim dingin, mengambil istirahat untuk membekukan bumi sejenak.

Tak ada yang lebih hangat dari matahari dengan kejauhannya berapa juta meter dengan bumi. Hanya pada musim dingin Sasuke merindukan matahari dan bosan pada meja penghangat yang membuatnya malas bergerak.

Kepulan asap selalu terlihat di meja makan, udara dingin selalu ditemani dengan makanan hangat yang bahkan sudah mengilukan lidah Sasuke. Di akhir bulan Desember, fisik Hinata tak ada bedanya dengan kebanyakan gadis berumur enam belas tahun yang baru berulang tahun.

Hanya sikapnya yang tak mengharapkan apapun, syal rajutan diterima Sasuke dari Hinata yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya dengan senyum malu-malu di tanggal 27 Desember. Malam yang lebih lama di musim dingin, Sasuke remaja tak mengerti bagaimana seorang Hinata begitu mudah mengambil hatinya.

Bulan dan tahun selalu berganti, musim hanya mengikuti. Pernah ada pertanyaan yang tertinggal atau sempat terlintas di benak Sasuke, kapan waktu berhenti? Adakah kesempatan dia akan terus bersama atau bertahan terus untuk sekedar menggenggam tangan Hinata? Dia terkadang membenci kenyataan bahwa dirinya yang begitu bergantung.

Matahari akan sadar di musim semi, entah bintang dengan nama apa lagi yang akan terlihat pada malam di musim itu. Hinata akan terlihat cocok dengan apapun, saat hanya ada mereka berdua Sasuke tak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti melangkah. Bayangan samar atas kehadiran Hinata terlalu naïf untuk diakuinya saat dia sendirian.

.

.

"A-aku hanya ingin menemuimu." Hinata menjawab saat kepalanya semakin menunduk, sekelebat bayangan Sasuke yang berdiri di pintu stasiun saat mereka berpisah membuatnya menahan tundukannya begitu lama.

Sasuke tak pernah menyamakan Hinata dengan bulan penuh di malam hari, dengan kenyataan bahwa Hinata begitu bersinar dengan cahayanya sendiri bukan cahaya yang lain. Hinata bukan matahari yang hangatnya begitu dirasakan saat jaraknya begitu jauh. Hinata tetaplah Hinata, seorang manusia yang mampu melumpuhkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bersuara, rasa rindunya terlalu singkat jika dia langsung menghambur di hadapan Hinata. Sasuke hanya akan menunggu batasnya, membiarkan dadanya menghangat walau rasa sakit juga bercampur.

.

.

Akan ada matahari terbenam di gambar kalender yang terletak di dinding dapur, Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya. Tayangan televisi seringkali membanggakan betapa indahnya menyaksikan matahari terbit dan terbenam di puncak gunung atau di manapun itu.

Hinata akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya ketika dia sendirian dan berniat membiarkan Hinata memasakkan makan malam untuknya. Hinata tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang matahari terbit atau terbenam, yang pernah dia katakan adalah bagaimana matahari bisa menarik banyak perhatian.

Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Sasuke, tapi Hinata bukan matahari yang sama.

.

.

"Begitu." Sasuke hanya akan berkata seperti itu, saat alasan Hinata ingin menemuinya menjadi suatu kejujuran yang lama ingin didengarnya.

.

.

Cahaya bintang yang bersinar di malam hari hanyalah cahaya kebohongan yang memikat banyak orang. Entah berapa tahun cahaya jarak jutaan bintang pada si bumi kecil yang mendapati tempatnya di jagat raya, begitu jauhnya hingga cahaya bintang yang terlihat di bumi adalah cahaya bintang yang mungkin jutaan tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke tak berbohong saat mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, entah pukul berapa siang itu. Sasuke lebih memilih cahaya bintang matahari di sesuatu yang dinamakan siang untuk mengatakannya, tak perlu menunggu lama untuk memunculkan kegugupan Hinata.

Saat pertama kalinya Sasuke memilih untuk mendaratkan sesuatu di bibir Hinata, Sasuke tak akan lupa hari itu. Sesuatu lama yang sudah menyandang sebagai kenangan, masa lalu.

.

.

"Kupikir kau sudah menikah," memalukan jika Sasuke malah mencari sesuatu yang terselip di jemari hampa Hinata.

Entah apa yang terjadi saat komunikasi menjadi sesuatu yang sengaja dilupakan, Sasuke hanya ingin mengetahui Hinata saat ini.

"Aku bahkan ba-baru saja membatalkan pertunangan." Senyum itu muncul lagi, Sasuke bahkan tak sempat menarik matanya ketika pandangan Hinata memilih untuk bertemu.

Begitu rupanya, Sasuke tak mempunyai keinginan untuk mengetahui kecuali tak adanya penyesalan saat bibir Hinata mengatakan itu.

Apa yang sudah berlalu mungkin sama saja seperti mengapa Sasuke masih bersedia datang saat Hinata menghubungi ponselnya untuk mengajak bertemu. Mungkin lebih banyak kegagalan saat Sasuke berusaha melupakan nama perempuan itu.

.

.

Ada sebuah kesimpulan saat suatu pemikiran yang panjang menemukan hasil, pertemuan selalu menghadirkan perpisahan. Itu yang terberat untuk pada akhirnya Sasuke terima.

Dia tak peduli seberapa jauh bulan, bintang, dan matahari di bumi yang masih tetap terasa kehadirannya dengan jarak sebegitu jauhnya. Tapi Hinata memang tak sama, kepindahan Hinata hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon yang sengaja Sasuke biarkan tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

Nomor yang tak pernah Sasuke hubungi, yang baginya tidak dapat memberikan sebuah kehadiran.

Bahkan sepuluh tahun berlalu, secarik kertas itu dengan mudahnya terjatuh dan terlupakan. Sasuke memilih menunggu walau berjalan di kebohongan untuk berusaha tak peduli.

.

.

"A-aku berharap kau me-menghubungiku," perasaan bersalah masih sulit Sasuke terima saat Hinata mengatakan itu.

"Aku tak sengaja membuang nomormu." Kebohongan yang lain diucapkan Sasuke, sudah terlalu lama Sasuke ingin mengakhiri ini.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, bertahan di aroma musim gugur yang baru kali ini disadarinya. "Di sini dingin," katanya seraya melangkah pergi walau juga menunggu langkah Hinata mengikutinya.

Masih terlalu panjang jika cerita kehidupan dibacakan dalam semalam, menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur tak akan baik untuk mimpi bagus yang selalu diidamkan. Tak semua cerita kehidupan menyenangkan walau hanya sekedar senang dan sedih, tak ada yang menerima kata sedih di dalam mimpi.

Sasuke tahu itu, tapi mimpi atau kenyataan yang dijalaninya layaknya drama yang memainkan kehidupannya. Apa yang membuatnya bergantung menjadikannya manusia lemah yang berusaha bertumpu pada sesuatu yang sama, Hinata. Dia akan mengakui bahwa dirinya berlebihan, terlalu berlebihan untuk cinta yang masih subur.

Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasuke, berdiam diri mengikuti waktu dan menunggu kapan Sasuke akan kembali membuka suaranya.

Taman lebih sepi di malam hari, bulan yang tertutupi awan benar-benar memberikan keindahan untuk mengagumi lampu jalanan daripada bulan.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, matanya tak hentinya terpejam agak lama dan menghirup udara yang terkadang terasa berat. "Hinata," sudah terlalu lama rasanya dia tak menyebutkan nama itu.

Terlalu dalam suaranya memanggil nama Hinata, nama yang dulu dengan begitu mudah disebutkannya di masa lalu. Tanpa apapun yang menghalangi.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Hinata, menyaksikan kehadiran Hinata dengan jelas di kedua bola matanya yang gelap. Banyak perubahan yang disadari Sasuke saat itu, termasuk mata Hinata yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Sasuke tak mengerti betapa sakitnya apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Maaf," dengan mudahnya kini Sasuke membuat Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya karena perkataannya. Tersenyum getir, Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Semua memang harus berubah, manusia berubah dan dirubah.

Tapi Sasuke menolak untuk merubah perasaannya, pada Hinata. Pelukan erat yang Sasuke lakukan pada Hinata membuat semuanya kembali ke jalan, Hinata semakin menangis, menggenggam erat baju Sasuke dan berharap Sasuke tak pernah melepaskannya.

Berapa lama lagi setelah hari ini menjadi pengembalian, Sasuke menghirup sedalam mungkin aroma Hinata yang dirindunya. Seakan kembali menggali pertanyaan yang pernah terlintas di benaknya, kapan waktu berhenti?

Tapi jika waktu berhenti, hari ini tidak akan terjadi. Sasuke tidak akan kembali menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan pergi lagi." Ya, Sasuke mencintai Hinata.

Malam musim gugur, tanpa bulan, bintang, dan matahari, hanya langit gelap berawan dan udara dingin. Sesuatu yang dikatakan romantis, membuat bosan atau mungkin mengantuk. Manusia bebas membuat cerita apapun, menghubungkan semuanya menjadi satu dalam sebuah cerita.

Bumi juga punya cerita yang pada dasarnya mengelilingi matahari dan memiliki bulan di dekatnya, bintang hanya mampir untuk ikut meramaikan suasana dengan menyumbangkan cahayanya. Manusia di dalam bumi yang selalu berpikir, menyimpulkan sesuatu bahwa manusia memiliki cinta. Cinta yang seperti ini yang tergabung dalam sesuatu yang romantis. Semuanya memang indah, tergantung bagaimana memandangnya.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
